Total Drama Bon Voyage
by BipolarityOfSuspiciousWalruses
Summary: You've seen them on the island, in the movies, in the air, and on the island...again. But this time, thirty all new teens are going where no Total Drama season has ever gone before; into the Total Drama Ship! Episode Four: Speed Has A Porpoise
1. Application Form

**APPS OPEN UNTIL JUNE 1 AT THE LATEST; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! If I get enough apps, it will close early. I KNOW there are people clicking...**

I need people for my season of Total Drama! Full summary:

Chris and Chef are back and better than ever this season; they're taking 24 all new sailors overseas and even underwater! With all new water challenges, aquatic creatures, and weather, what on earth can make a summer-long voyage on a ship any worse? Oh yeah! Challenges, the Plank of Shame, the Life Preserver of Loserdom, and of course the coveted Chris-in-a-Bottle awards!

Okay, so here's the application form.

**BASIC**

Name:

Gender:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair:

Skin:

Figure:

Eyes:

Height:

Shirt:

Pants:

Shoes:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Jewelry:

Tattoos:

Markings:

Other:

**PERSONALITY**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Pet Peeves:

Hates:

Loves:

Personality:

Fears:

Secrets:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

"Romantic Interest Type":

Romantic Request?:

Stereotype:

Allergies/Disorders/Etcetera:

Other?:

Video:

**FOR EXAMPLE**

Here's my OC, Rachel

_**BASIC**_

_Name: Rachel_

_Gender: Female_

_**APPEARANCE**_

_Hair: Black and lustrous, it falls straight to her shoulders. The front is dyed indigo. _

_Skin: Ivory_

_Figure: Slim and curvy, slightly busty_

_Eyes: Bright green_

_Height: Short, about 4'7_

_Shirt: A black corset top with neon paint spatters and a lace-up back_

_Pants: A black skirt that stops before her knees, around mid-thigh. It's tiered but sleek, tightly interwoven lace. She wears skintight black and hot pink diagonal-checkered leggings beneath it. _

_Shoes: Black combat boots_

_Pajamas: A black tee that goes to her mid-thigh_

_Swimsuit: A black one-piece halter with a back that only covers what it absolutely has to. _

_Jewelry: One piercing in each of her ears (she wears black square studs) and one diamond in the left side of her nose. _

_Tattoos: A black Chinese dragon curled around her naval, which is why he stomach is always covered. _

_Markings: N/A_

_Other: N/A_

_**PERSONALITY**_

_Likes: The color black, dragons_

_Dislikes: The color white, rabbits_

_Habits: She taps her feet. A lot. _

_Pet Peeves: Judgement_

_Hates: People touching her_

_Loves: Music, singing, Paramore, Evanescence_

_Personality: Secretive, manipulative, violent, mean, backstabbing little—_

_Fears: Being judged, people touching her neck, stingrays_

_Secrets: She's bipolar and has never been kissed_

_Strengths: Swimming endurance_

_Weaknesses: Being on boats, balance, being underwater_

_"Romantic Interest Type": N/A_

_Romantic Request?: N/A_

_Stereotype: The Manipulative Punk_

_Allergies/Disorders/Etcetera: Bipolar Disorder, Anorexia, Seasickness_

_Other?: N/A_

_Video: Rachel is sitting on her bed, which is lime green with hot ping and black paint spatters. Her room has dark purple walls, and the window is covered by a black curtain. Black light shines from a purple and lemon yellow lamp. Paramore can be heard playing in the background. "Hey Chris!" Rachel smiles sweetly, glowing in the black light. "Why should I be on Total Drama? Well for one, I'm insanely talented," she begins. _

"_Not!" cries a male voice. Rachel's voice flashes with rage._

"_YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME JAKE? COME AND MEET MY FIST!" she screams, standing and shaking her fist before sitting and clearing her throat. "Where was I? Oh yes, and I'm very good with people—"_

"_Good? You insult everyone you meet, even if you don't know them!"_

"_THAT'S IT! TIME FOR A LITTLE INTRODUCTION!" Rachel storms out. Screaming can be heard. "FACE, MEET FIST!" there are many crashes and thuds._

"_RACHEL! STOP BEATING UP YOUR BIG BROTHER! HE HAS TO PLAY FOOTBALL TOMORROW!" a male voice roars._

"_I'M IN A BAD MOOD DAD! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Rachel storms back into her room, opens the window, and throws the camera out._

**See? Not that hard. Only one application per person, please! I will choose the best to get in! And I know Goths and punks are popular, but we need DIFFERENT stereotypes, like Preppy, Sporty, etc. Manipulative Punk is taken :) so be original with your charries!**


	2. Cast Status and Preview

_**FAQ: Can I add another character?**_

_**ANSWER: Only if it's a dude!**_

**Okay! Congrats to:**

**XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX (Sieore): Props for being reviewer number one! :D**

**XxCourtneyDuncanxX (Evie): You got so much extra credit in my book because of your screen name :3**

**Kosmic (Hope): Epic drawing!**

**CanOfDicedPeachesInMyPocket (Dilina): Because your charrie will be so fun to write; a drama hater on Total Drama...:)**

**foxy-Da-fox (Ivy): 6 weeks eh? We'll seeeee...*evil laugh***

**roxgirl01 (Chime): I can see myself having some fun writing that character...:]**

**initdoby5 (Ivan): First guy! Woot! Automatic in XD**

**You're all in for sure! That's EVERYONE who's reviewed, I mean. Awesome applications, guys! :3**

**Sorry if I misspelled anything...including misspelled...my iPod has sucky spellcheck and I didn't really look as I ran this through Word**

**I NEED 16 MORE APPLICATIONS!**

**11 Boys**

**5 Girls**

**Hurry and sign up!**

**And congrats again to all the epic people who are in!**

**Here's a preview:**

_Chris stood on the deck of a boat. It was pretty big, but looked dilapidated. There was a crow's nest, a mast, a room with a wheel, the whole shabang. Chef was steering the ship, a captain's hat on his head. There was a hatch in the deck._

_"Welcome to this season of the hottest reality show ever! I'm Chris McLean, your host!_

_"This summer, twenty-four teens have signed up to spend the next twelve or so weeks in the middle of the ocean on this old boat that Chef bought from a skeevy old man with a hood. Actually, they signed up to be on an awesome ship touring the whole world, but hey! This is better._

_"Our sailors will sleep here," Chris was in the belly of the ship, gesturing to two hallways, "in these tiny, cramped cabins! They'll eat," he walked to what appeared to be a wooden cafeteria, "in here. This is the mess hall, where Chef will cook up food._

_"Down here," Chris stood before a fancy storage unit, "are a few...challenges. Heheh._

_"Every elimination, our sailors will receive," he stood on the deck and held up a glass bottle with a wooden Chris carving inside, "one of the coveted Chris-in-a-Bottle awards! Whoever doesn't gets to take the Life Preserver of Loserdom," he held up a ratty, stained life preserver with a shark bite taken out of it, "off the Plank of Shame," he threw the preserver aside and gestured to a wooden plank hanging off the side of the ship. "Our sailors will be putting their lives in the very incapable hands of Chef as he steers us through open ocean without any navigation assistance whatsoever!_

_"Our twenty-four new sailors will also have no contact with land unless they are booted off the show! Fun right? Heheh._

_"So who are these losers? Which twenty-three will go home? Who will be victorious? What will their first challenge be? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"_

**No more previews until I get all 24 people! You 7 (yeah you) who are in; tell your friends! :3 I wanna get this show on the water!**


	3. Episode 1: This Is Hail

**NOTE: I couldn't decide between a few apps…so I raised the limit to 30 :)**

**Congrats to:**

**frizzle1872**

**MmAsAkLkIm**

**xRainbowNinjax**

**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat**

**HackedByKat**

**Vnight**

**Sparkling-nexis137**

**NaNai12**

**olympic stars**

**xxtotaldramaloverxx**

**random phonie**

**Ellie Slaughter**

**Everyone from last chap**

**El' Caliente**

**hopelessangelic**

**BritannaLuver13**

**Anyone I may have forgotten whose charries are in this chapter.**

**Everyone else, who will pop in later as interns, delivery crew, etc. So keep reading and wait for the appearance of your charrie!**

**All of you need to find my Total Drama Bon Voyage forum so we can discuss things like romances, alliances, etc. PMs won't cut it. **

**Readers, head on over too! Just stay out of the one that says "VIP Only" because that's for me to talk to everybody who has/had an OC as a contestant n the story. SPOILER ALERTS! XD**

**Don't get ticked that your charrie didn't make it in, okay?**

**Theme song's lame...just sayin'**

**PS I was hazy in some descriptions. Check out the applications to find epic links to pics!**

**Yay! Let's begin our story!**

* * *

Chris stood on the deck of a boat. It was pretty big, but looked dilapidated. There was a crow's nest, a mast, a room with a wheel, the whole shabang. Chef was steering the ship, a captain's hat on his head. There was a hatch in the deck.

"Welcome to this season of the hottest reality show ever! I'm Chris McLean, your host!

"This summer, twenty-four teens have signed up to spend the next twelve or so weeks in the middle of the ocean on this old boat that Chef bought from a skeevy old man with a hood. Actually, they signed up to be on a ship touring the whole world, but hey! This is better.

"Our sailors will sleep here," Chris was in the belly of the ship, gesturing to two hallways, "in these tiny, cramped cabins! They'll eat," he walked to what appeared to be a wooden cafeteria, "in here. This is the mess hall, where Chef will cook up food.

"Down here," Chris stood before a fancy storage unit, "are a few...challenges. Heheh.

"Every elimination, our sailors will receive," he stood on the deck and held up a glass bottle with a wooden Chris carving inside, "one of the coveted Chris-in-a-Bottle awards! Whoever doesn't gets to take the Life Preserver of Loserdom," he held up a ratty, stained life preserver with a bite taken out of it, "off the Plank of Shame," he threw the preserver aside and gestured to a wooden plank hanging off the side of the ship. "Our sailors will be putting their lives in the very incapable hands of Chef as he steers us through open ocean without any navigation assistance whatsoever!

"Our twenty-four new sailors will also have no contact with land unless they are booted off the show! Fun right? Heheh.

"So who are these losers? Which twenty-three will go home? Who will be victorious? What will their first challenge be? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!

**Theme Song**

Rachel pushes Chef off the boat while Emmett, Ricky, and Nisa laugh. Ivan and Sieore are chatting when Leo jumps into the water and douses them, followed by Davy and Kyle. Caden is walking across deck when Nikola warns him around a cowering Finn. Ethan is in the crow's nest with Dean and Nix, watching the ocean. Downstairs, Melvin causes an explosion in the kitchen. Blade ignores everything. Evie chases Rayn down the hall, struggling to reclaim a dress. Chime, Ivy, and Dilina were chatting in a room when Leonora and Maddy walk in, smiling. Kasey is practicing target shooting with a bow and arrow by the storage unit when she almost hits Tonia. The girl chases her, running past Hope, who is knocked onto her butt by the rush of wind. Blake tries to help her up, but she scrambles awau. Rose and Marissa walk in and shoo Blake away.

At night, they were all lying in a circle on their backs, staring at the stars.

**End**

"And here they come now!" Chris exclaimed. A small seaplane landed in the middle of the ocean, and a short, slim, curvy, slightly busty girl was shoved out. She tumbled into the water with a splash.

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!* she screamed at the pilot as he took off. The girl then struck out for the boat and climbed up a small wooden ladder, totally drenched. Her black hair with its indigo-dyed front tangled in the black square studs in her ears and the diamond in her nose while pouring water onto her black corset top with its paint spatters and lace-up back, tiered black skirt of intricate lace that hit her mid-thigh, hot pink and black checkered leggings, and combat boots. Her bright green eyes narrowed as she looked around, ivory skin flushed from her swim.

"Welcome, Rachel!" Chris said, smiling.

"You're not serious."

"Oh I am," he replied cheekily.

"You promised us a luxury cruise ship! _A luxury cruise ship! _I hear one girl even _found _a luxury cruise ship!" she shrieked. Chris shrugged.

"Yeah…it hit an iceberg and sank. So we bought this little beauty!" a leak sprung up from the floorboards. "Chef!" Chef walked over and put some duct tape over it. At that moment, another plane swooped in and dropped a guy of 5'10 into the water. As he boarded the ship, he shook his short, dark brown hair and rubbed his hazel eyes.

"Was the salt bath really necessary, man?" he asked, wringing out his brown t-shirt with a light grey square in the middle of the front. His light green cargo pants were soaked too, and as he reached down a slightly tan hand to try removing a crab from one of the legs, he noticed that one of his muddy white running shoes with black laces was gone. "Ah crap."

"Ivan, welcome to the Total Drama Ship!"

"Total Drama Dinghy," Rachel muttered. Chris glared at her. "And what's up with your skin, Ivan?" she snickered as she noticed the small brown birthmarks spread around his skin.

"They're birthmarks," Ivan replied lightly. Rachel, upset that she hadn't been able to get to him, looked away and began to tap her foot incessantly. Ivan rubbed his neck at the tension she was creating.

"And here comes Sieore!" Chris exclaimed as a shorter than average light-skinned girl with a big butt and average bust tumbled out of a plane and onto the deck.

"Oof!" she cried, landing on her back with her dirty blonde pigtails that wound normally reach her mid-back bounced up and fell over her face. She started giggling as she blew hair out of her bright blue eyes, standing to show that she was wearing a red belly shirt under an open jacket, jean short shorts, and white Nikes. Her small diamond nose ring and gold necklace with a candy charm sparkled in the sunlight as she plopped her red, white, and black plaid newspaper boy hat back on her head. "Hi everybody! I hope we can all have a great time!" she said in a bubbly way. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Cool!" Ivan replied.

At that moment, a very tall, well built, very muscular guy fell onto the boat. He stood and shook a tanned fist at the retreating plane.

"YEAH YOU'D BETTER FLY!" he shouted, shaking shaggy brown hair out of his dark green eyes. He wore a maroon polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers, and bore both a tattoo that said "te quiero mama" beneath "R.I.P." and a scar across his cheek. Grumbling, he retreated away from the other three.

"Moody much?" Rachel snorted. Fortunately for her, he didn't hear.

"Ricky! You're just in time to meet Evelyn!"

"Please, call me Evie," replied the petite, 5'7 girl as she brushed her long brown hair with its side bangs from her face, revealing her blue eyes. "Nice to meet you all!" she brushed her pink polo and white skirt off, looking down briefly at her pink flats to ensure that they weren't scuffed.

"What's that on the back of your neck, prep?" Rachel asked, noticing the stiletto-shaped birthmark that stood out against Evie's skin. The girl was before Rachel in an instant, sticking a finger in her face.

"Don't call me a prep, you little—" Ivan and Sieore hurried over to pull her away.

"Calm down, Evie. Think happy thoughts!" Sieore encouraged. Evie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm in my closet…surrounded by my dresses…"

"That was really cool of you," Ivan said as Evie meditated on her dresses. Seiore smiled.

"Hate to interrupt," Chris said, although it was clear that he didn't really care, "but it's time to introduce Finn!" a plane swooped in but nobody jumped out. Chris cleared his throat. "I said, Finn!" still nothing. "Come on dude, what's the issue?" a lean, 6'5 guy with a blonde fohawk and blue eyes was curled around the leg of a guy in the plane.

"It's the ocean!" he cried, trying to hold on as the man kicked him off. "Nooooo!" he screamed as he fell, plunging into the water and soaking his blue shirt, blue jeans, and green backpack. Thrashing about wildly, he started to sink. Chris sighed.

"Chef?" Chef nodded, inflated a pink duck-shaped float, and threw it. The boy caught onto the neck and clambered on, digging in with his black and blue high tops.

"Yeah! Take that ocean!" he shouted, pumping his fist. The duck started to tip. "Whoa!"

"Hey! Careful with Betsy! She's the closest to a lifeboat we've got!" Chris shouted. As Finn managed to climb onto the ship, everyone except Seiore and Ivan snickered at least a little. The pale-skinned boy blushed and sat down on the deck. At this moment, Chris looked around at the other contestants. "Wow…ragtag little group," he said as a plane appeared in the distance. Rachel started to turn green as the ship rocked on a wave, then ran to the side and bent over the rail. Chris pulled a face at the camera.

"Hey! I'm Hope," everyone (minus Rachel) turned to see a 5'7, curvy girl with white-dyed hair, red contacts, and slightly tanned skin smiling slightly. Her black short sleeve shirt with a wilting white rose blew in a sudden ocean wind and she shifted her black slip-on clad feet slightly, which caused her loose black jeans to rustle just a bit. She also wore a wooden ring tied up like a necklace.

"Cool," Seiore said, referring to the latter item. Hope's smile curved up a little more.

"It says 'Never give in to your inner demons,'" she said.

"Well this is all very touching but we have a show to get to!" Chris interrupted, shoving Hope towards Ivan. She immediately shied away, back towards Seiore. Ivan looked at her in a puzzled way. At that moment, a plane deposited a guy on the deck. He was 6'4, had a lanky, wiry build with some muscle behind it, and dark reddish brown hair that fell a bit past his chin. His black said simply "Tesla Tech University" in white with a dark gray and black vertically striped shirt left unbuttoned. Hs black converse with silver sharpie writing scuffed the ship deck as he stood, turning his head to take in the ship with his dark gray right eye.

"Dude. Why the head turning?" Rachel asked, still looking a bit green in the face.

"Blind on the left side," he replied simply.

"Welcome Nikola!" Chris exclaimed. Nikola looked around. He had a telescope ring on his right hand, a caffeine molecule pendant around his neck on a leather chord, a black tattoo on his inner left forearm that said "Imagination is more important than Knowledge," an angel bite lip piercing, a piercing in his right eyebrow, and black work goggles around his neck. As he took in his competition, a plane dropped a girl with black hair that fell just past her shoulders in small curls, a creamed coffee skin tone, and oval-shaped dark brown eyes on top of him.

"Oof!" they both exclaimed. The girl's bright orange off the shoulder top with long sleeves to cover her hands and a hem that hit mid-thigh over a black tank top, denim shorts that barely peeked through her shirt, black tights, and bright orange converse easily stood out against her drab surroundings. She swiftly stood up, revealing herself to be five feet tall and wearing an orange bejeweled butterfly clip to hold back her bangs, a simple chain around her neck, and orange earrings. There was a butterfly tattoo on her left shoulder and a beauty mark above the left part of her lips, She smiled at her competition, revealing deep dimples, before realizing that she had landed on somebody. Nikola stood up stiffly.

"Dude! Stay out of the drop zone!" Chris warned.

"Genius to tell me now," Nikola rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl hid her face with her sleeved hands.

"Everyone, meet Dilina!" Chris said, smiling at her. A splash drew attention to where a 5'10 boy with short, somewhat wavy blonde hair was surfacing, shaking water from his ocean blue eyes and skin that was right in the middle of light and tan. As the muscular teen climbed from the sea, Chris beamed. "And this is Emmett!" Emmett was focused on wringing out his red letterman jacket and white v-neck. His not-too-baggy jeans sagged with water ads a fish slid out of one of the legs, over his expensive Nikes. He looked down at the flopping fish, then at Chris.

"Chris? Seriously dude? You made me lose my sunglasses!"

"Does it look like I care? Now step aside for Ivy!" the 5'6 girl had clearly climbed out behind him. She had a strawberry figure, burgundy hair, light tan skin, and emerald eyes that shone in the sun. Her shirt, a black short sleeved v neck with a heart on the left corner, was dripping water all over her red plaid skirt with a chain across it and mary janes. She wore a golden locket and bore freckles on her cheeks. Smiling, she waved at everyone.

"Hi everybody! I'm Ivy!"

"Yes, that's how I just introduced you! Now move," Chris shoved her aside. "Leon! What's up?" he asked a 6'2 boy with a not-too skinny, not-too muscular athletic and ripped build, broad shoulders, washboard abs, and strong arms and legs.

"It's Leo or Rush," he corrected, staring at everybody through golden-amber, almond shaped eyes. His jet black hair with dark red streaks was in a slightly messy faux hawk, red, black, and white checkered short sleeve button down with a white athletic shirt underneath, black, slightly ripped boot cut jeans with a dark gray canvas belt, black and white converse, two ring piercings in the top of his left ear with a ring in his earlobe, shark tooth necklace, and square-shaped face with its strong jaw line were swiftly taken in by everyone on the boat…except Rachel, who was bent over the side again. Leo raised an eyebrow and walked over to join the others. Except, of course, Finn, who was curled in a corner as he realized he was surrounded by ocean, Hope, who was shying away from the boys, and Rachel, who was battling her seasickness and clearly losing.

"Chimella!" Chris exclaimed, smiling at a small, petite girl with knee long, wavy dark purple hair. She was 5'7 and looked at him with curious green eyes,

"Chime," she corrected shyly, tugging down the black shirt that fell to her knees. Her black converse shifted uncomfortably as everyone's eyes fixed on her and the black cat ears she wore on her head. "Er…hello…"

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in here," Dilina said softly, smiling. Chime smiled back and walked over to the other girls.

"Hey Chris," said a 5'9 boy with a lean, toned, muscular body. He had very light blonde hair that almost looked like white spikes to the left, light tan skin, and ice blue eyes that glinted as he gave a charming smile. His blue t-shirt with the word Aloha on it, white and plaid blue shorts, and blue Nikes drew attention away from the scar that ran from above his right eye to the top of his right cheek. Chris scowled.

"Blake. I take the time to come interview you in person and what happens? You sick your dog on me. Not cool, bro!"

"But it's in the past, right?" Blake asked with another winning smile. Chris eventually smiled back.

"Sure! I'll get you back unintentionally on this show anyhow! Now where was I…" Blake walked over to the others, who welcomed him, even Finn, who had finally realized that he was safe from the ocean at the moment. Except Hope, who shied away, and Rachel, who was slouched by the rail. She gave Blake a vaguely suspicious look, but eventually dropped her head between her knees with a moan. "Oh yeah! Say hi to Marissa!" a girl standing at the moderate height of 5'4 smiled at everyone. She was very skinny, but not too small, with a nice seized butt but a majorly lacking chest area. Her rather pale skin complimented her wide, crystal blue eyes nicely as a breeze blew her dark, blood red hair back and kept it from cascading down her back, where its loose curls would have fallen to just below her chest. Her white cardigan over a black camisole, pink, white, and black swirly patterned skirt, and white ballet flats went nicely with her diamond stud earrings, two silver bracelets on her right wrist, and ying-yang ring on her left pointer finger.

"Salutations, Chris! My competitors!" she said in a thick Boston accent.

"Meet Marissa!"

"Oh please, I demand you call me Mari," she corrected, walking past Chris to stand with the majority of the others. Chris shrugged.

"And Kyle!" a 5'10 guy with a collared, button-up shirt landed on deck. He was toned and slightly muscular, wore khaki knee-high shorts, and sandals. His dark green eyes surveyed the others as he brought a light, tan hand up to his dark, wavy short brown hair to shield his eyes from the sun. The expensive watch on his left wrist glinted in the light, and the fedora tumbled off his head with a gust of wind. He stuck up his nose and pretty much ignored everyone. "Rayn," a 5'4, slightly overweight girl with teal eyes and light skin walked over. She had shoulder-length black-gray hair with green highlights, a long sleeved off the shoulder top with dark grey and light stripes on the arms and a turquoise and gray R in the middle, a green undershirt, a turquoise belt, green skinny jeans, and gray-turquoise converse. Each of her ears were pierced, and there was a nose ring in the left side of her nose. She walked over and stood somewhat away from everybody.

"Argh mateys!" called a voice as a 6 foot tall boy with moderately short, bright red hair that was mostly covered by a blue bandana with a skull and crossbones on the front landed on the ship. He was slender and toned, with bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He was clad in a red and white striped T-shirt, long cerulean pants, and black boots. His two hook-shaped earrings glinted sharply in the sunlight, and attention was drawn to the blue wrist band with a cross on his right wrist and his parrot necklace.

"Dude. What's with the pirate crap?" Rachel asked.

"Shiver me timbers, what a rude lassie ye be!"

"…Okay…" Chris said.

"Look, I like pirates, okay?"

"Fair enough, dude. Everyone, meet Davy."

"Hey," said a female voice. "Chris! Your boat totally messed up my hair!" she was wringing out her long golden blonde hair, scowling before letting it cascade to her mid-back. It was separated to the right side with side bangs also to the right.

"Everyone, meet Rose," Chris said. Rose winked one blue-purple, almond-shaped eye as the other one shone in the sunlight. The majority of females on the so-called boat rolled their eyes as the guys stared at her almost statuesque figure; tall with a body that could cause a hit to the self-esteem of any Sports Illustrated model. She had porcelain pale skin, substantial breasts, long legs, and visible tones of muscle. Her shirt was a white georgette top featuring a round neckline with ruffled trimmings. It was elasticized at the bottom and also sleeveless. Her shorts were black linen with a rib knit elastic waist and drawstring accent. For shoes, she wore strappy leatherette sandals with an open toe design, small wedge heel, and closed back. Her simple but elegant accessories were floral stack rings and a golden locket, and a heart-shaped birth mark was on her right shoulder blade. She also had a henna tattoo of a dragon cascading down her back.

"Respect," Rachel said as she nodded. "Not friendship, but respect," Rose gave her a confused look and walked over to the other girls.

"Hi! I'm Seiore!"

"Evie."

"Nice to meet you. Don't I look fabulous?" Rose asked, flipping her hair. Dilina and Ivy exchanged a glance.

"Hate to interrupts introductions, but meet Caden!" a slim, athletic guy with short, light blonde hair, fair skin, sunglasses, and a height of 5'10 seemed to be staring blankly. He wore a hoodie over a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He had a metal walking stick in his hand. A few unidentified girls sighed dreamily, as he was really cute.

"Hello," he said, his voice bearing a slight British accent that served to melt the sighing girls further.

"Caden here is blind," Chris explained. "Any foul play and Chef will punish you severely," Chef chopped off a rat head and threw both pieces overboard. Everyone gulped, except Caden.

"Hey there everyone, hope you're not getting settled in," a 5'5 girl with deep mocha colored skin, a curvalicious and bootalicious hourglass figure, short, pin straight, neck-length platinum blonde har with long bangs and olive green tips, and piercing, smoldering amber eyes said. She wore a silk off the shoulder, tight-fitting olive green top, very short, ripped, tight, pale blue jean shorts, and pale green pumps, and had Peace, Love, Hope, and Tranquility tattooed in Japanese on her left arm, as well as a small blackheart on her left thumb.

"And why's that?" Emmett asked.

"Because I am here to win this, buddy," she replied simply.

"Funny, that's what I'm here for."

"Me too!" Ivy put in.

"Yeah…hence the point of the competition, Tonia," Chris said. Tonia crossed her arms with a huff and stalked off to stand by herself. "And…Dean!" a very lanky, 6'4 guy with blonde hair in a style that relatively pointed up and mostly in one direction and went to about his lower neck, pale skin, and aviator sunglasses climbed up the ladder, shivering in his black wife beater, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers with orange laces.

"That water is as cold as *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" he shouted at Chris.

"That is some appropriate language," Rachel said with a nod. "Too bad the idiot producers will bleep it out."

"Here comes Nisa!" Chris called. A slim girl with a bigger bust and smaller waist, height of 5'6, straight hair of a red velvet color with side bangs, and tan skin dropped onto the boat. She had slightly almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes and purple contacts. Her shirt was a slightly tight cropped top that was black with a red heart on it; the heart had intricate designs inside similar to swirls and in top had a crown of red rhinestones. She also wore a black miniskirt and low heeled leather boots. Around her neck was a black gold crown necklace.

"Hey!" she called with a slight wave and a smile.

"And Phoenix!"

"Nix," the boy corrected. He stood at 6'3, with a toned and very muscular figure and tanned skin. His light blonde hair resembled Zac Efron's, and he wore a white shirt under a light blue button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and blue converse.

"And next we have Keezheek…Keez…"

"Keezheekoni; call me Kasey," said an olive-skinned Native American girl. She had long, straight black hair that had some side bangs and was held up in a ponytail, defined almond-shaped eyes with an intense and fervent golden-amber color, a dress, and comfy moccasins that she made herself.

"Okay! That means we have one more guy coming in soon," Chris stated the obvious. Everyone rolled their eyes. Then, a cell phone rang from within the host's pocket. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay," he hung up. "Producers want extra drama, so we have more kids this season! Thirty!"

"Whatever," Rayn rolled her eyes again.

"And here comes our next competitor now!" Chris pointed at a 6'4 guy climbing out of the water. He was lean and semi-muscular, with olive skin and jet black hair in a faux hawk with a rat tail. His eyes were hazel and he wore a red and black Supreme shirt, cut off dark blue shorts, and red torn vans with socks pulled all the way up to his calf. His ears were pierced with tiny gauges in.

"Hey Chris."

"Ethan! Yo dawg, what's up?" Chris asked.

"You lied, dude. That's against the bro code."

"Yeah…about the cruise ship thing…it sank," Ethan shrugged and walked over to his competitors as a girl landed heavily on deck. She was 5'11, fairly tall with longs legs and a long neck but not too many curves. Her straight, golden mahogany brown hair was thick and layered with some side bangs, the first layer framing her face, the second layer to her chin, to her shoulders, and finally to her chest. Her skin tone was light and creamy. Her eyes were blue, with a dark blue rim around the iris and dark blue and white rays in the center of the iris, but striking orange gold around the pupil. When the light hit them just right, they looked green. Her outfit was a pair of cuffed denim shorts, a white graphic tank, a black jacket with buttons up the collar, and a silver necklace with a butterfly on it. Her face was heart-shaped, with high cheekbones and a light blush. Her lips were thin, but the top one had a perfect cupid's bow. Her eyebrows were slightly arched and expressed interest with a bit of surprise, and her nose was upturned and slightly playful.

"I'll get my coffee and fashion magazines out here, right?" she asked.

"Nope!" Chris replied. She took a deep breath.

"Okay! I can deal with it…"

"That's the spirit, Madeline!"

"Maddy."

"And on his way in now is Devon!"

"Blade," the 6'1 guy said dully. He was lean, but with some muscle to add bulk. His hair was black as night, long enough to hang over one eye, and dull in luster. His revealed eye was the darkest green imaginable, outlined by a fine line of black eyeliner. His skin was so pale that it was almost white. He wore a black T-shirt with a flaming tiger slashing through the front, black jeans, and black converse. Around his neck was a silver ankh necklace; no adornment, just a plain ankh. He walked into a dark shadow and kind of sulked there.

"O…kay…" Chris said, a bit unsure.

"Hey Chris!" said a 5'6 girl with rainbow hair, blue eyes accentuated by rainbow eyeliner, normal-colored skin that was a bit on the pale side, and a great figure. Her black and white outfit really made her hair pop, and she had a beauty mark.

"Leonora! Nice hair," Chris said.

"Thanks!" she replied with a smile as she walked over to everyone else.

"Melvin!" Chris exclaimed with a snicker as a 5'11 boy who was absolutely scrawny with no muscle whatsoever climbed onto the boat. His black hair looked like a feather duster, his soulful blue eyes peered through duct tape-encased glasses, and his pale skin sharply contrasted with his polo, which was dark purple, orange, and lime green plaid. He wore khakis and white sneakers.

"So let's break it down. For the next many weeks, you will be living here on this crummy old boat," Chris began.

"How many weeks, precisely?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Shush!" Chris scolded.

"In other words, he doesn't know," Nikola muttered.

"You will eat whatever Chef gives you."

"Ew!" Marissa protested as Chef held up a tray of orange goop.

"I told you, shush!" Chris shouted before walking down the stairs. The teens exchanged nervous glances and followed him. "You will sleep…" Chris pushed open a door that looked like it was about to fall off its hinges. "Here," all thirty teens peered curiously into the room. It contained two bunk beds and one cot, two dressers, and two nightstands. Spiders and cockroaches were clearly visible, and a rat scurried across the bare wooden floor. A board fell from the wall.

"No way!" Evie protested. "My dresses will get wrinkled!"

"Hey, that's my bag!" Rachel pointed to a black duffel spattered with neon paints and scribbled over with a red sharpie skull and crossbones. It was in a pile of other bags.

"Yup! Because your rooms have already been chosen! Now follow me," Chris walked to the end of the hall and opened a tiny door. Inside was what looked like…

"You put the Total Drama Island outhouse in a ship," Ricky said flatly.

"That's right! It's the confessional. And on the other side…" Chris opened another door to reveal a row of showers across from a row of bathroom stalls, and a sink at the end of the room. "We didn't have a budget for two restrooms after the cruise ship went down," he opened the third and final door. "And here is the closet for soaps, shampoos, towels, all that," inside were suspiciously dusty bottles, fairly clean white towels, and a cat. "This is Chrissa. She's our ship cat," Chris announced. Everyone's eyes rolled at the narcissism. "First challenge in ten! Be on deck in your swimsuits!"

**Confessional**

(Emmett) "You guys watching? I hate you for this!"

(Hope) "…Seventeen of them…seventeen…" she looked overwhelmed and a little afraid.

(Rachel) "Chris. Sucks," she growled before sighing and smirking mischievously. "May as well have some fun."

(Blake) "I will win this; nobody else even seems likely to be considered a threat," he kicked back and fell into the toilet. "WHO THE *BEEEEEP* LEFT THIS OPEN? *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!"

(Rachel) She snickered, trying to keep it in. Then she burst into outright laughter, even doubling over. Then she fell onto the floor. "BUTTER? WHO THE *BEEEEEEP* WOULD PUT _BUTTER _ON A *BEEEEEEP* TOILET LID _AND _FLOOR? I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

(Blake) He smirked and winked knowingly.

**End Confessional**

On deck, Rachel glared around suspiciously while Blake kept his face blank. Rachel was in a black one-piece halter that only covered what it had to in the back, Sieore was in a red mono-kini with white polka dots, Evie was in a white bathing suit with ruffles, Hope was in a black two-piece, Dilina was in a bright orange bikini top and baggy polka-dotted orange pajama bottoms, Ivy was in a plaid bikini with one strap for the top, Chime was in a black bikini, Marissa was in a light baby blue bikini, Ricky was in black swim trunks, Finn was in blue swim trunks, Rayn was in a black two-piece, Nikola was in gray swim shorts with a neon blue streak on either side, Emmett was in a pair of red swim trunks, Leo was in black and red graffiti covered swim trunks, Rose was in a bandeau bikini top featuring floral and cherry print with a high-waisted bottom, Blake was in dark blue trunks, Davy was in a pair of blue swimming trunks decorated with parrots, Dean was in red swim trunks striped yellow along the bottoms of the sides, Nisa wore a black and red bikini with each of the card suits, Nix wore brown and white swim trunks, Kasey wore a one piece with a Native American pattern, Maddy wore a one-piece black halter that left a long strip of her midsection exposed and was crossed by what appeared to be snakeskin patterned strips, Leonora wore a black and white bikini with hearts and some red markings, Ethan wore boardshorts, Tonia wore a skimpy spaghetti strap bikini, Kyle wore green swim trunks, Caden wore British flag swim trunks, Devon wore black trunks, and

"Challenge one will be…" Chris stood aside, pulled off a tarp, and revealed twin parasails. Everyone groaned. "Oh but that's not all! Check this out. Chef!" Chef came out hauling a huge cooler, opened it, and chucked a fish. A shark leaped from the ocean to eat it up. Everyone gaped in horror and fear. "Just don't fall! But first…teams!" Chris smiled brightly. "Over here will be the following; Rachel, Caden, Nisa, Davy, Rayn, Finn, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Ethan, and Sieore. You are now…" Chris tossed Chime a random navy banner. She unrolled it to reveal a whale diving. "The Sinking Whales! As for Dean, Ivy, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Dilina, Devon, Evie, Leo, Leonora, Kyle, Hope, Emmett, Kasey, and Melvin are now…" he tossed Evie a pale blue banner. She unrolled it to reveal a starfish…being a starfish. "The Floating Starfish!"

"Dude, make some sense. It's in the bro code," Ethan protested.

"…Yeah. Whatever man. Anyhow, let's have our first pair to _pair_asail! Heheh," Chris chuckled. Chef walked out in a sparkly pink bikini and everyone gagged—even Chris. Chef growled and held out a glass bowl.

"Hunger Games!" pretty much all the girls cheered at once. The guys gave them odd looks. Chris reached into the bowl and pulled out two slips.

"First up…Ivy versus Rayn!" both girls gulped. "Oh and one twist—these parasails only have one bar for you to hold. Let go and you drop into the water. Last one flying wins," the girls walked over to their parasails—Ivy to light blue and Rayn to navy. They gripped the bars for dear life. "And…go!" Chef picked up Ivy and threw her, then did the same with Rayn. Both girls screamed in terror as they found themselves suspended above water by suspiciously gnawed rope and hole-ridden parasails. "And watch out for flying fish!" Chris shouted.

"What did he say?" Ivy asked Rayn, right before a fish thrown by Chef hit her in the face.

"Nice shot," Rachel said. "Can I try?" Chef nodded, and Rachel took a fish.

"Ow! Hey!" Chris rubbed the back of his head and everyone snickered.

"AAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed as Chef threw her off the boat.

**Confessional**

(Rachel) She was dripping wet, had a jellyfish on her arm, and looked pretty ragged. "Chef is officially on my list of people to kill."

(Sieore) "Poor Rachel…at least she's ready for her part of the challenge!"

**End**

Ivy was clutching her parasail when Rayn leaned and smashed against her.

"Hey!" Ivy protested.

"Sorry kid, gotta win this for the team!" Rayn slammed into her again. Ivy's right hand slipped, and she screamed.

"You're so mean!"

"Ouch!" Rayn yelped as a fish hit her left hand. The wing of her parasail was over Ivy's so the two were close together, and she tried to shove Ivy down. Ivy grabbed Rayn's leg as she fell, holding on for an instant before both girls plunged into the water.

"Ooh, and the girls go down!" Chris said. "Chef?" Chef stopped the boat and reeled in the parasails, with the girls scrambling onboard, shivering. "Rayn, head to the winner's bench for your team," Chris pointed at a navy bench. Ivy was left to flop down of the floor, exhausted.

The next few pairs were Nikola versus Chime, Rose versus Ethan, Evie versus Marissa, Leonora versus Nix, Kyle versus Davy, Hope versus Sieore, Dilina versus Ivan, and Dean versus Maddy. Nothing particularly interesting happened; Chime scored, Rose scored, Marissa scored, Nix scored, Kyle scored, Sieore scored, Ivan scored, and Maddy scored, making the scores 6-3 in favor of the Whales. The next pair was supposed to be Kasey versus Finn, but…'

"Don't make me do it!" Finn pleaded. "It's the ocean!"

"Okay dude! Let go of my leg! Kasey wins by default," Chris said. "That makes the score six to four. Next pair…Leo and Blake!" Leo cracked his knuckles.

"Piece of cake," he said casually. A moment later, he was thinking completely differently as he was held in the air by rope. Almost immediately, the boys brought their parasails together. Leo was the first to throw a kick, hitting Blake in the leg. Blake kicked back, and soon they were in an all-out kicking war.

"Wow. I have never seen anything like this!" Chris chuckled, watching through binoculars.

"Give me those!" Rachel seized the items and shoved Chris down. "Jeez they're really going at it…" at this time, Chef threw her overboard again. She was swift to climb back up and promptly shoved Chef overboard.

**Confessional**

(Chef) "It's Izzy all over again!"

**End**

Leo gave Blake a sorry look.

"Sorry man," he said, right before kicking Blake between the legs. Blake immediately plummeted.

"Bro code! Remember the bro code, dude!" Ethan shouted angrily.

"Next pair…" Chris said as Blake crawled up and Leo made his way to the winner's circle. "Emmett and Nisa!" the two got ready and got thrown.

"You are about to go down," Nisa panted as she swerved to dodge a fish.

"I think not," Emmett replied casually, letting go with one arm and grabbing her rope, jerking it up and down and causing quite a bit of uneven movement. Nisa growled as she was shaken about.

"You won't get me to drop that easily!" she swung her legs up and hurled a kick at his abdomen. Emmett hit her rope to further loosen her hold and brought his hand down to seize her ankle, tipping her backwards. Struggling to hold on, Nisa grabbed Emmet's arm and held on. Then he bit her hand. Nisa slipped and Emmett dropped her. "YOU *!*" she screeched as she hit the water. As Chef brought the boat to a stop and Emmett landed, Chris reached back into the bowl.

"Blade and Caden!" Blade sighed and plodded over. Caden felt for the bar and gripped it. A moment later, Chef shoved them off. Chef threw a myriad of fish, pelting both. As a particularly large fish struck his knuckles, Caden slipped and fell, making the score 7-6. Ricky and Tonia went next, and swiftly engaged in bumper-parasails.

"Get outta my way!" Ricky snarled, slamming his wing under Tonia's she wobbled but stayed balanced and tilted so that his parasail was the one at a disadvantage. Ricky slammed back into her and she slipped. Seeing opportunity, Chef threw a fish.

Tonia dropped like a stone, tying up the scores.

That left Rachel and Melvin to duke it out. In the air, Rachel immediately slammed her parasail into his, jarring his hold. Chef immediately hit him with a fish in the gut. Melvin grabbed the fish and tossed it at Rachel. She ignored it and slammed into her again. All of a sudden, Melvin realized something.

"Hey Rachel, check out the motion patterns we're going through!" he cried. Rachel paused, then turned green. Her arms wobbled, and she fell.

"*BEEEEP* you!" she shouted before striking the water.

And thus, the Starfish won the first challenge.

**Confessional**

(Rachel) "I can't believe that _dweeb _beat me! Stupid seasickness…" She crossed her arms.

(Nisa) "That was a dirty trick Emmett pulled. I hate when people fix the game," she practically snarled.

**End**

"And so the whales are the losers," Chris said as Rachel turned back to him from the side of the boat.

"Dude. Bro code says!"

"SHUT! UP!" Rachel screeched, getting up in Ethan's face. "I am SICK of hearing about your stupid 'bro code' all the time!"

"I'd hit you, but bro code says not to."

"Argh!" Rachel stomped away furiously.

**Confessional**

(Rayn) "Rachel's right…I hate saying that. I really don't like that girl for some reason…"\

**End**

Chris sat on deck on a comfy chair as the Sinking Whales sat on the uncomfortable floor.

"Well well well. You're certainly living up to the name," Chris said.

"Shut up," Nisa muttered.

"The first bottle goes to…" Chris looked about seriously. "Rayn," she caught hers and looked at it.

"Hey wait a second! This is a Chris figurine in a glass bottle!" she protested.

"Yeah. Cool, huh? Caden, Nisa, Davy, Rayn, Chime, Blake, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Marissa, and Sieore; you are also safe," Chris tossed the bottles. Caden caught his in a bizarrely accurate maneuver. Rachel, Finn, and Ethan exchanged nervous glances.

"Next one safe is…" Chris looked around. "Rachel," Rachel practically broke her bottle with relief. "And finally, the final Chris-In-A-Bottle goes to…"

Ethan and Finn exchanged terrified glances.

"…"

Finn hadn't even participated in his challenge.

"…"

Ethan had seriously ticked off Rachel.

"…"

They had both screwed up.

"…"

Bigtime.

"…"

They were starting to sweat.

"…"

Chris smirked as he waved the bottle back and forth.

"…"

Ethan and Finn's eyes trailed the bottle anxiously.

"…"

Chris grinned sadistically.

"…"

Finn began to squirm in his seat.

"…"

"Oh just give him the bottle!"Tonia shouted.

"…"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Finn. You're safe. Ethan, bro. Plank of Shame; that way," Chris tossed Ethan the ratty old life preserver and jerked his thumb towards the plank. Ethan looked downcast as he walked slowly to the end and jumped off.

"Is that safe?" Chime asked.

"Oh yeah. A rescue crew will grab him in about…" Chris examined his watch. "24 to 48 hours. Meanwhile, the Starfish will enjoy 100 thread count sheets made of questionable material, rat traps, and rugs!" the Starfish, who had been standing on the sidelines, cheered wildly. The Whales pouted.

**Confessional-Votes**

(Chime) "Well Finn didn't participate…but I feel that Ethan's comments were overused," she gently picked up the white sand dollar with Ethan's name and put a black X over it with sharpie.

(Marissa) "Finn is quite an unnecessary burden to labor beneath, but I must cast my ballot to Ethan and his horrible exclamations," she picked up Ethan's sand dollar and put an X over it.

(Davy) "Argh, that matey Finn gets me vote!" he put an X over Finn's sand dollar

(Ivan) "I say Rachel. Any girl who needlessly causes pain is trouble," he X-ed out Rachel's name from her sand dollar.

(Nisa) "Emmett…will…go…down! I wish he was on my *BLEEP* team so I could vote his sorry *BLEEP* off!" she turned a random sand dollar to dust in her fist.

**End**

"Will our sailors enjoy the three days until the next challenge? What will the next challenge be? Will Nisa destroy Emmett? Will Rachel turn into the next Izzy? Will Finn's elimination scare cure his fear of the ocean? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

**IN SUMMARY**

**Teams: Floating Starfish- Dean, Ivy, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Dilina, Devon, Evie, Leo, Leonora, Kyle, Hope, Emmett, Kasey, and Melvin**

**Sinking Whales- Rachel, Caden, Nisa, Davy, Rayn, Finn, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Ethan, and Sieore**

**Winners: Floating Starfish**

**Losers: Sinking Whales**

**Eliminated: Ethan**

**Reward: Rugs for floors as well as rat traps and comfier sheets**

**Not all challenges will be that short, I swear. I was just keeping this under 10,000 words. Next chapter will be waaaay better. Criticize me in reviews and the forum! And just REVIEW!**


	4. Episode 2: It's Mine!

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry, I've been having Internet problems…we broke up and got back together after it threw a fit and stopped working XD yeah, I'm dating the Internet.**

**Also, wanna hear a story? So my laptop crashed, and my parents said "We'll get you a new one for you birthday!" (June 6) but the THAT one crashed so I rewrote this AGAIN and I'll give you the snippet I have done.**

**First off, special shout-out to BrittanaLuver13; my little helper XD! No seriously. Straight face here; I could not have written this without all the input! There's actually a tumblr up now just for art of the characters; I hope everyone appreciates it and also that it clarifies clothing a little more. Remove the spaces and check it out! ht**

**Second, shout-outs to everyone on that forum; you guys rock! In case some of you don't know how to use it, just hit the "reply" button to the bottom right of a comment :) I hope you can join us; we're doing everything short of a BBQ over there! There's an RP page and a chatter page for VIP so far as well as a Winner/Loser one for everybody, and I think I set it to where everyone can create topics, so please come on over!**

**And seriously. If you have an opinion, vote on my profile! It's super important!**

**Also, if you have ANY questions, please ask me! I'll be more than happy to answer :)**

**FEATURING SPECIAL APPEARANCE OF FRESIANFIRE'S OC, GEMMA AS RANDOM INTERN!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bon Voyage…

"Our producers decided to spice things up a bit by tossing me thirty sailors. We were introduced to our good friends the rats, had a nice tour, and had our first challenge; a nice encounter with Chef and some fish, plus a few friendly sharks. Finn refused to fly over the ocean in a parasail, Emmett ticked off Nisa, and Leo hit Blake right where it counts.

"Melvin ultimately parasailed to victory when Rachel's seasickness got the best of her, leading the Starfish to win the rewards of 100 thread count sheets instead of the 25 count they started with, rugs for their bare wooden floors, and a limited supply of rat traps.

"Meanwhile, Ethan was busy seriously ticking off Rachel with his bro code. Not a good move, dude.

"The Whales were split three ways in the vote-off; would they eliminate the ruthless Rachel, the bro code loving Ethan, or the ocean-fearing Finn?

"In the end, it was Ethan who got the boot, becoming our first sailor to take the Plank of Shame off the ship.

"And this episode is bound to blow you away, so keep watching right here on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

**Theme Song**

Rachel pushes Chef off the boat while Emmett, Ricky, and Nisa laugh. Ivan and Sieore are chatting when Leo jumps into the water and douses them, followed by Davy and Kyle. Caden is walking across deck when Nikola warns him around a cowering Finn. Ethan is in the crow's nest with Dean and Nix, watching the ocean. Downstairs, Melvin causes an explosion in the kitchen. Blade ignores everything. Evie chases Rayn down the hall, struggling to reclaim a dress. Chime, Ivy, and Dilina were chatting in a room when Leonora and Maddy walk in, smiling. Kasey is practicing target shooting with a bow and arrow by the storage unit when she almost hits Tonia. The girl chases her, running past Hope, who is knocked onto her butt by the rush of wind. Blake tries to help her up, but she scrambles away. Rose and Marissa walk in and shoo Blake away.

At night, they were all lying in a circle on their backs, staring at the stars.

**End**

**Rachel, Nisa, Chime, Rayn, Sieore**

Nisa paced the room in her black lace nightgown, growling slightly. Rachel pressed her lumpy pillow over her head, as did Chime and Sieore. After a moment of squeezing her eyes shut, Rachel sat up in her black T-shirt.

"Shut! Up!" she shouted, flinging her pillow at the girl. It missed and hit Chime in the face. "And why are there five people in our room? Ugh! I hate Chris!" she got up and stormed out, brushing her shirt down to make sure it was at mid-thigh.

**Confessional**

(Sieore) She was wearing her XL red t-shirt that stops at her thighs and knee-high white socks. "There was no need for Rachel to throw that pillow!" she thought for a moment. "Maybe she just had a bad dream…"

**End**

Chime slid out of bed in her black T-shirt and purple pants.

"That kind of hurt…" she whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"How could it have possibly hurt?" Rayn, dressed in a purple-blue cami top with black bolded lettering saying "Riot" and black pajama pants, asked with a smile from where she was leaning against a wall. "It's a pillow."

"But she threw it so hard…"

"Come on; we'll see if Chef has some ice," Sieore suggested, leading Chime out.

**Marissa, Maddy, Tonia**

Marissa in her satin pink nightgown was complaining about the beds.

"I underwent the unpleasant experience of sensing springs beneath me all throughout the night! And I am absolutely positive that there was a—"

"We get it!" Tonia moaned, banging her head against the wall. She was in a skimpy midnight blue nighty. Maddy, in Hello Kitty PJs, sighed slightly in exasperation.

**Caden, Davy, Finn**

"Ocean…ocean…ocean…" Finn was curled in a corner in his blue onezie, rocking back and forth.

"Argh! Looks like he be not cured yet, matey!" Davy waved an imaginary hook, clad in an overly large black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front and black shorts. Caden moaned in his sweatpants and T-shirt.

"Why me?"

**Blake, Ivan, Nix**

"Hey, if we're going to room together, we should get to know each other a bit," Ivan spoke up from his bed, where he sat in red and blue plaid boxers.

"Sure man," Blake agreed, wearing dark blue shorts.

"I'm game," Nix said, leaning back in his oversized T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Cool. I bet the others are getting along just as well as we are," Ivan said with a smile.

**Ivy, Dilina, Rose, Evie**

"GET AWAY FROM MY DRESS!" Evie screeched.

"Chill!" Rose protested. I was just—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Evie stormed over in her white shorts with blue polka-dots and blue tank top, about to slap the other girl, wearing a knit nightdress featuring a Parisian Snoopy graphic that barely covered anything but was comfortable and brown monkey slippers. Ivy and Dilina were backed up against the wall, clad in a black nightgown and a bright orange tank top and baggy polka-dotted orange pajama pants, respectively.

**Confessional**

(Evie) "Nobody touches my dresses!"

(Rose) "I was just re-folding it so it wouldn't get wrinkled! Sheesh," Evie ripped open the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Aaahhh!"

**End**

"Well…they're doing well," Chris said pleasantly as Evie chased Rose across the deck of the ship.

**Leonora, Hope, Kasey**

Leonora, in a white T-shirt that said "Hedgehogs, why don't they just share the hedge?" with a picture of a hedgehog saying no and soffee shorts, kicked her legs aimlessly. She had the only top bunk in the room. Kasey was awake in the bunk beneath her, doing who-knows-what, and Hope was still asleep in her red and black dress. Leonora sighed, bored.

Then she remembered where she was and tried to take the thought back, knocking on the flimsy wooden frame of the bunk bed.

**Dean, Nikola, Ricky, Blade**

Dean, in white boxers with white bunnies, was playing cards with Nikola in his dark navy sleep pants and Ricky in his navy blue boxers while Blade in black pajama pants debated the point of living.

"Got any fours?" Dean asked, examining his hand.

"Go fish," Nikola replied. Dean drew a card.

"Oh the irony of such a game on such a ship!" Blade let out a cheerless laugh. "But then, life is irony, and we are all trapped in it. Let us escape!"

Everyone scooted away.

"Got any sevens?" Ricky asked.

"Go fish," Dean replied.

**Leo, Kyle, Emmett, Melvin**

"Can you believe we started out with thirty people?" Emmett asked from where he sat in his boxers. Leo, clad in black sweatpants, shook his head while Melvin snored, snuggling his teddy bear as he lay in his navy footie jammies that said "Einstein Rocks!" and equations in yellow. Kyle, in briefs, turned up his nose.

**Confessional**

(Leo): " So it looks like this is gonna be a pretty interesting season. I mean going against 29 others seems pretty challenging, but hopefully things won't be so bad. Oh and Blake, so sorry about the whole 'kicking you in the kiwis' thing, but I had to win for the team. No hard feelings bro," Leo said with a smile.

**End**

"Sailors, please get dressed, bring your swimsuits, and report to the challenge room ASAP!" everyone rolled their eyes at the voice of their host.

"That means now, maggots, now!" Chef clarified. Everyone got their butts in gear, throwing on clothes and racing up.

**Confessional**

(Dean) "I…"

(Ricky) "Hate…"

(Hope): "Chris…"

(Caden) "And…"

(Nikola) "Chef…"

(Marissa) "So…"

(Leonora) "Freaking…"

(Rayn) "Much!"

(Sieore) "They're probably just having a bad day!"

**End**

The contestants stood in the cavernous space, staring in disbelief at the pool with two rusty old submarines.

"Those weren't always there," Maddy said slowly.

"Nope!" Chris replied cheerfully, smiling. Everyone glared at him. "Your challenge will be to pilot your sub to the mystery destination! The twist? I'm so glad you asked! Only half of you will pilot your own sub; the other half will be working sabotage on the other team's sub. Got it? Starfish, since you won the last challenge, you get the cool sub, fully equipped with virus-tampered navigation equipment, five highly unstable torpedoes, and a handy-dandy map!" Chris tossed the map to Ivy and gestured to the sub. "Whales, your sub has outdated nav equipment, two torpedoes, and no map. So…good luck!" he walked out.

"Well, let's go!" Sieore said cheerfully.

**Starfish Sub-Emmett, Kasey, Ivy, Dilina, Evie, Blade, Kyle; Sabotage-Rayn, Nisa, Caden, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Davy**

Things were running smoothly; Kasey was navigating, Dilina was steering, Evie was on weapons, and the guys were on watch for sabotage attempts. As Rayn tried to fry the wiring of a computer, Kyle yanked her away. Emmett sat in a captain's chair, looking like the boss.

**Whale Sub-Rachel, Chime, Finn, Blake, Sieore, Ivan, Marissa; Sabotage; Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leo, Leonora, Hope, Melvin**

"I should be captain; I have the most authority!" Rachel protested, pulling on the hat. They were in their sub, which had computers from ages long past.

"You lost the last challenge for us because of your seasickness; this isn't your cup of tea," Blake protested, tugging in the opposite direction.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Most of the rest of their team looked on, wide-eyed. Finn kept muttering to himself, eyes closed.

"It's just a lake…just a lake…"

"They…really don't need our help," Leonora pointed out. Her teammates nodded in agreement. Hope nodded a little faster than the others.

**Confessional**

(Hope) "So far, Sieore is the nicest person I've met…even if she is a Whale. I can't sabotage her!"

**End**

"Calm down!" Sieore cried. Everything stopped. "We can't win like this! We need to work together!" the rest of her team exchanged a glance and the saboteurs shifted uneasily. This was turning tricky—fast.

**Starfish Sub-Emmett, Kasey, Ivy, Dilina, Evie, Blade, Kyle; Sabotage-Rayn, Nisa, Caden, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Davy**

"Avast, maties! We must make them walk the plank!" Davy cried, charging Evie.

"…Not a bad idea," Rayn mused. "If they're fending off us, they can't steer!"

"Attack!" Tonia cried. The Whales charged. Caden quickly shoved a nearby Ivy into the side of the sub (how he knew where she was would forever remain a mystery) while Nix knocked Blade over. Maddy handled a screaming Kyle with ease, Rayn was fighting with Kasey, and Tonia had Dilina pinned. Emmett gulped a little as Nisa rushed him and nailed him in the jaw.

"That's for last challenge!" she said fiercely.

Across the sub, Dilina managed to shove Tonia off and grabbed hold of the periscope. As she caught a glimpse of the sonar from her position, she scowled.

"What the…?" at that moment, a powerful explosion rocked the sub. Davy and Evie fell to the floor, rubbing their heads as they smashed together. Caden tumbled away from Ivy as she collapsed to her knees. Nix rolled away from Blade as the Starfish was knocked unconscious. Kyle screamed louder—something about bad craftsmanship and inferior people. Maddy let out a squeak as she tumbled into a nearby chair. Rayn and Kasey fell into the computer, still fighting. Tonia and Dilina rollad apart, striking opposite sides of the sub. Nisa lost her balance and fell to lie across Emmett's lap. He smirked.

"You just can't stay away," he teased. She quickly stood and punched him in the jaw again, causing the boy to see stars.

"Can it, Cali Boy," she retorted, just as an ominous beeping came from where Rayn and Kasey were firghting.

"Firing torpedo," said a computer voice.

"* BLEEEP,*" was Rayn's reply.

**Whale Sub-Rachel, Chime, Finn, Blake, Sieore, Ivan, Marissa; Sabotage; Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leo, Leonora, Hope, Melvin**

Blake had won the captain war by unanimous vote. Rachel, pouting, was manning the weapons station, shadowed by Ricky. Sieore was at navigation, with help from Ivan and Marissa. Chime was working to help Finn.

"It's a lake…it's a lake…"

"That's right. It's just a lake."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel interjected. "This is an ocean. Ya hear me, Finn? We are surrounded by ocean!" Finn collapsed into a ball. Everyone from Rachel's team glared at her. "What? I got bored," at this time, an explosion rocked the ship. Rachel promptly ran to the bathroom.

"What the heck was that?" Ivan cried

**Mystery Location**

"Yeah. Did I mention the mine field?" Chris asked the camera.

**Starfish Sub-Emmett, Kasey, Ivy, Dilina, Evie, Blade, Kyle; Sabotage-Rayn, Nisa, Caden, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Davy**

"Mines!" Kasey shouted. Everyone froze.

"Okay. If we all want to survive, we had better stop fighting," Ivy said calmly.

"Argh! We never—" was all Davy got to say before Maddy covered his mouth.

"Deal," she agreed.

**Whale Sub-Rachel, Chime, Finn, Blake, Sieore, Ivan, Marissa; Sabotage; Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leo, Leonora, Hope, Melvin**

Things were very boring. Nikola was tampering with wires, Leonora was talking to Marissa and Rose, Ricky and Blake were laughing at Rachel, who had her head between her knees, Finn was being calmed by Chime again, Leo and Melvin were messing with the torpedoes, and Hope was talking to Sieore while simultaneously scooting away from Ivan.

"Why is nothing interesting happening?" Dean complained. At that moment, there was a lound crunch, and water began filling the sub.

"Uh…who was steering?" Ivan asked. Everyone looked at the empty chair.

"Well this sucks," Leonora summed up the situation. "What just happened?"

"You guys won't believe this!" Chime cautioned, examining the sonar.

"Try me," Nikola replied.

"Okay…we're sinking into an ocean trench."

"So…we're all going to die?" Nikola asked, just to clarify.

"Uh…yeah," Chime replied, her shyness kicking in as she tried to make herself smaller.

"Well this is going to ruin my day," Nikola said. Chime gave him a wobbly smile.

"AAAAAHH! I'M GOING TO DIE IN THE OCEAN!" Finn screamed, running around wildly. Everyone groaned.

"This is absolutely _not _the way I am going to depart this world!" Marissa protested.

"Well you'd better shake that misconception," Ricky growled. "Because we're going down."

**Mystery Destination**

"Shouldn't we help them?" Chef asked Chris. Then both of them burst out laughing.

**Starfish Sub-Emmett, Kasey, Ivy, Dilina, Evie, Blade, Kyle; Sabotage-Rayn, Nisa, Caden, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Davy**

Maddy shifted back and forth, tapping her foot.

"What's taking so long?" she asked. Tonia, Davy, and Rayn were now pacing the edges of the sub, looking more than a little freaked out.

"Mines, remember?" Emmett replied.

"Oh. Right."

"Guys?" Dilina asked. "You might want to see this," everyone crowded around the sonar and groaned.

"Whales?" Nisa shouted. "Seriously, Chris? Whales?" she shouted, staring at the huge blips blocking the way.

**Whale Sub-Rachel, Chime, Finn, Blake, Sieore, Ivan, Marissa; Sabotage; Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leo, Leonora, Hope, Melvin**

"I want my mommy!" Melvin sobbed as he rolled around on the floor of the sub. It had landed on a ledge, and Nikola was working to edit the wiring so it would work.

"I think we might actually make it alive!" Ivan said brightly. Sieore and Hope nodded in agreement. At that moment, there was a grating sound. Everybody froze.

"What was that?" Rose whispered. Everyone looked to the back of the sub, where Leo, Ricky, and Leonora were playing cards.

"What?" Leo asked. That's when the sub tipped. Everyone tumbled against the back as it plummeted. Then it began to flip, spinning everyone around.

Painfully.

**Starfish Sub-Emmett, Kasey, Ivy, Dilina, Evie, Blade, Kyle; Sabotage-Rayn, Nisa, Caden, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Davy**

"Woo-hoo! We made it!" Emmett cheered, opening the hatch and jumping onto the top of the sub. Chris grinned from the boat.

"That you did."

"Uh…what's that?" Ivy asked, pointing at what looked like a floating arena.

"That, Ivy, is part two of your challenge!" everyone groaned. "But first, let's wait for the Whales to get here!"

**Whale Sub-Rachel, Chime, Finn, Blake, Sieore, Ivan, Marissa; Sabotage; Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leo, Leonora, Hope, Melvin**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed, clutching together in one giant clump. Suddenly, the motion stopped and everyone hit the floor. Rachel immediately shoved everyone away, appearing miffed.

"What the heck?" Blake asked, looking around for why they had stopped.

**Mystery Destination**

Chris swung the controls and hauled up the sub, dropping it onto the water.

"Air! Sweet air!" Tonia shouted, shooting out of the sub with Rayn and Davy close behind.

"Okay sailors! Time for part two of two!" Chris announced. The sailors glared at him. "Each and every one of you will be competing in a wrestling match with one of our favorite sea creatures! There's the octopus," Chris pointed to a cage, which contained a giant purple octopus; it screeched, revealing a sharp beak, "the squid," a huge red squid pretty much mimicked the octopus, "the rare but deadly giant electric eel," an eel as long as two buses let out a shock that fried a nearby intern, whose long, straight pigtails of honey blonde hair turned black and fell off, "the also rare intelligent jellyfish," a jellyfish with red eyes lashed tentacles around, "and of course, a huge shark," a huge shark bit off a bar of its cage. Everyone stared on, wide-eyed. "Who's first?"

**Confessional**

(Dean) "Chris is in-insane!" he stuttered slightly and blushed.

(Marissa) "Does Chris actually think I would partake in such an atrocious event?"

(Maddy) "Whoa no! No freaking way!"

(Emmett) "No big deal," he shrugged.

**End**

Everyone stepped back, but Blade was too slow. He sighed heavily.

"I suppose this is as good a way to die as any…"

"Hey Emo Kid! Have fun!" Rachel called. Leo pushed her off the sub.

"All aboard!" Chris called from the boat. Rachel spouted water and glared at Leo. "Change and take a seat in the arena!"

**Blade vs. Jellyfish**

Blade was treading water, slightly anxious. Everyone else was seated in the cheap inflatable arena. Nets hung down, with another net going across about fifty feet down. That meant escape was out of the question.

**Confessional**

(Blade) "So I'll finally get to die. I hope it hurts. A lot."

**End**

The jellyfish cage was opened and the purple beast roared before charging. Blade's eyes widened.

"Since when do jellyfish roar?" he shouted, just before a tentacle wrapped around him, raised him, and shocked him unconscious.

In the seats, Emmett facepalmed.

**Caden vs. Squid**

"This is impossible!" Caden shouted.

**Confessional**

(Caden) "Sure, pin the blind guy against a ten-tentacled monster. That'll turn out well."

**End**

Caden gulped as the squid screeched and surged forward, seizing him and pulling him underwater.

"Come on, Caden! Show it who's boss!" Sieore cheered.

Underwater, the squid was repeatedly punching Caden

**Nikola vs. Eel**

Nikola calmly lay on his back, a tiny device in hand.

**Confessional**

(Nikola) "An electric eel? Simple."

**End**

The eel was released, and immediately charged up a powerful charge. Nikola clicked a button on his remote thing, and the eel was electrocuted.

"Whoo!" cheered the Starfish. Nikola smiled.

"Dude! What was that?" Chris asked.

"An ion refractor," Nikola replied. "It erected a shield of ions, which refracted the electricity in all directions, therefore electrocuting the eel.

"I did not understand a word of that," Chris admitted cheerfully.

"Of course he didn't," Ricky muttered to Leonora, who chuckled.

**Marissa vs. Octopus**

Marissa treaded water, terrified.

**Confessional**

(Marissa) "Chris is mentally impaired if he honestly believes that these 'challenges' are sensible in any way at all! Furthermore—" the intern from before dragged her out. "Unhand me! I had not completed my confessional!"

**End**

As the octopus was released, Marissa screamed and was pummeled.

**Confessional**

(Chris) "Due to the low rating of this program, the rest of the fights were cut. The Starfish won, by the way: Nikola was the only one to win!"

**End**

The whales sat on the deck of the ship, sweating and eyeing each other nervously. Chris looked at them with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"I see fourteen Whales sitting before me, but only twelve bottles."

"Hold up! This is a double elimination!" Rayn shouted.

"Yup! And you're the first one safe. Again," Chris threw her her reward. "Caden, Nisa, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, Sieore," he threw them their proverbial bones. Rachel, Finn, and Davy exchanged glances. "Sailors. This…is the final bottle," they gulped.

Finn had been absolutely useless.

Davy had incessantly talked like a pirate.

Rachel…had been Rachel.

The Starfish began to chant.

"Plank of Shame! Plank of Shame!"

"Finn, Davy, scram. Rachel, you escaped by a vote!" Rachel snatched the bottle.

"Yeah you'd better keep me on!" she shouted.

"And Starfish?" they leaned forward as Chris spoke. "You get diddly squat. So…go to bed!"

* * *

**IN SUMARY**

**Teams: Floating Starfish- Dean, Ivy, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Dilina, Devon, Evie, Leo, Leonora, Kyle, Hope, Emmett, Kasey, and Melvin **

**Sinking Whales- Rachel, Caden, Nisa, Davy, Rayn, Finn, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, and Sieore**

**Winners: Floating Starfish**

**Losers: Sinking Whales**

**Eliminated: Finn, Davy**

**Reward: None**


	5. Episode 3: See Food?

**Heeey guys...I know I've been out of it, and I know this is short, but I'm using it to tell you that I'm back! Swearsies!**

**Don't believe me? Don't blame you. PM me and I'll shoot you my plans! :D **

**If all goes according to plan, I should have an episode up every week or two! **

**Disclaimer: I own Rachel and the idea!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bon Voyage...

"We were blown away by our sailors' navigation expertise as they piloted their subs through treacherous waters to reach our mystery location. Oh, and did I mention the sabotage?

"After the Whales lived up to their name and sank, we had a wonderful time reliving the gladiator days of yore! Except everyone got pummeled. Except Nikola.

"Anyhow, this time we're giving our kids a break and letting some trouble...heheh..._cook_ up! So stay tuned right here on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

**Theme Song**

Rachel pushes Chef off the boat while Emmett, Ricky, and Nisa laugh. Ivan and Sieore are chatting when Leo jumps into the water and douses them, followed by Davy and Kyle. Caden is walking across deck when Nikola warns him around a cowering Finn. Ethan is in the crow's nest with Dean and Nix, watching the ocean. Downstairs, Melvin causes an explosion in the kitchen. Blade ignores everything. Evie chases Rayn down the hall, struggling to reclaim a dress. Chime, Ivy, and Dilina were chatting in a room when Leonora and Maddy walk in, smiling. Kasey is practicing target shooting with a bow and arrow by the storage unit when she almost hits Tonia. The girl chases her, running past Hope, who is knocked onto her butt by the rush of wind. Blake tries to help her up, but she scrambles away. Rose and Marissa walk in and shoo Blake away.

At night, they were all lying in a circle on their backs, staring at the stars.

**End**

The sailors were yawning in the mess hall. It was barely dawn, and they were seated on the benches, each team to a table. The Starfish were noticeably crammed and the Whales...weren't.

"Goooood morning!" Chris entered. "Today's challenge involves a wheel, some fish, and very large knives," Hope and Ivy exchanged a nervous glance while Nisa smirked evilly at Emmett.

**Confessional**

(Nisa) "I have not forgiven Emmett. Knives, eh...?"

**End**

"First up...Nikola! Come spin!" he stepped up and spun the giant wheel. It landed on the giant "1". "Lucky break: you guys get first crack at the kitchen! Why, you may ask?"

"No," Rachel muttered.

"Because," Chris continued, frowning at her, "you'll be making seafood today! Best plate wins, Starfish get a five minute head start in the kitchen for winning yesterday. And...GO!"

**Floating Starfish**

"Squid, salmon, tuna! Yes! Let's get cooking!" everyone facepalmed at Dean's cheesiness.

"Um, I suck at cooking," Rose said.

"I'll help you," Kasey offered with a smile. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

**Sinking Whales**

"Success here we come!" Marissa sang as she helped Chime. The others were all working diligently on random bits and pieces of seafood. Even Rachel was helping...she clearly wasn't ready to risk being voted off again.

**Floating Starfish**

"Blade!" Evie screeched, snatching the knife from him. "No! No hurting yourself!" a drop of his blood fell onto the fish. The Starfish groaned; they had to start over!

"It's not done yet! Quick, back to the fridge!" Leonora called.

**Sinking Whales**

The Whales were finished and watching the Starfish scramble for scraps.

**Confessional**

(Rachel): "Yes! I'm safe for sure!"

(Caden): "Hm. Looks like we might win."

(Nisa): "My money lies with my team!"

(Rayn): "Hm," she frowned slightly. "I'm happy we're winning...but I kinda want to see that Rachel girl get the boot."

(Chime): "We're finally working as a team!"

(Blake): "One step closer to the win."

(Marissa): "An outstanding achievement!"

(Ivan): "Yes!"

(Tonia): "Pretty neat," she flicked open a lighter and smirked. "Pretty neat."

(Nix): "Cool."

(Maddy): "Chris, let me out! I don't want to record my thoughts or whatever!"

(Sieore): "Yay!"

**End**

Needless to say, the Whales won and finally received the pleasure of sitting upon that coveted bench as the Starfish were...

Told it had been a reward challenge.

"That's right! Whales, you get to eat any food made in the challenge as well as an advantage in the next challenge. Starfish, you get Chef's glop," the Starfish glared at Blade. "Will the Whales begin to rise? Will the Starfish vote off Blade? Will my hair get any more awesome? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

**IN SUMMARY**

**Teams: Floating Starfish- Dean, Ivy, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Dilina, Devon, Evie, Leo, Leonora, Kyle, Hope, Emmett, Kasey, and Melvin**

**Sinking Whales- Rachel, Caden, Nisa, Rayn, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, and Sieore**

**Winners: **

**Losers: **

**Eliminated: None**

**Reward: Real food**


	6. Episode 4: Speed Has A Porpoise

**So hey guys, if you wanna suggest something, please head on over to that forum or PM me; I've forgotten sooo much about this story…**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bon Voyage…

"Our Starfish got smoked, and Blade would have gotten the boot if it hadn't all just been for some actual food! Meanwhile, Nisa still seems to be planning her revenge on Emmett.

"All this is fine and dandy, but does it have a," Chris snickered, "porpoise? Heheh. Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

**Theme Song**

Rachel pushes Chef off the boat while Emmett, Ricky, and Nisa laugh. Ivan and Sieore are chatting when Leo jumps into the water and douses them, followed by Davy and Kyle. Caden is walking across deck when Nikola warns him around a cowering Finn. Ethan is in the crow's nest with Dean and Nix, watching the ocean. Downstairs, Melvin causes an explosion in the kitchen. Blade ignores everything. Evie chases Rayn down the hall, struggling to reclaim a dress. Chime, Ivy, and Dilina were chatting in a room when Leonora and Maddy walk in, smiling. Kasey is practicing target shooting with a bow and arrow by the storage unit when she almost hits Tonia. The girl chases her, running past Hope, who is knocked onto her butt by the rush of wind. Blake tries to help her up, but she scrambles away. Rose and Marissa walk in and shoo Blake away.

At night, they were all lying in a circle on their backs, staring at the stars.

**End**

"Doesn't he know what sleeping in means?" Hope yawned to Sieore as they all stood around on deck.

"First sailor to find and retrieve Chef's rat—er, potato peeler will receive an advantage in the next challenge. Tell you what," Chris smirked as everyone shivered. "Split into pairs. First successful pair gets the reward."

"I thought you said _we_ had the advantage!" Nisa cried. Chris chuckled.

"Yeah. You'd think so! And…go!" Nisa and Nix instantly took off together, followed by Ivan and Sieore, Caden and Chime, Mari and Maddy, and Blake and Rachel, and Rayn and Tonia. The Starfish were a little slower, but they managed: Hope and Ivy, Rose and Evie, Dean and Nikola, Ricky and Kasey, Leonora and Kyle, Leo and Emmett, Melvin and Dilina, and Blade skulking in a corner. Chris laughed evilly.

**Nisa and Nix**

"You're not still thinking of how to get that Emmett kid back, are you?" Nix asked knowingly. Nisa nodded wordlessly. "He's just gonna mess with your head," she ignored him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you l—"

"Not another word," Nisa replied dangerously.

**Confessional**

(Nix) "…She's into him."

(Nisa) "Ways to murder Emmett…" she began to obsessively make a list.

**End**

**Ivan and Sieore**

"So hey, what do you think of our team?" Ivan asked awkwardly.

"I think they're all okay," Sieore answered easily.

"That's cool," they looked away from each other and blushed a little.

**Confessional**

(Sieore) "Okay, well, so, Ivan. Nice guy…I hope he likes me! And I hope he doesn't find out about my little…um…disorder…" she bit her lip nervously.

(Ivan) "Sieore…she's pretty cool. I don't think she's a bad person," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope not."

**End**

**Caden and Chime**

"Look out!" Chime cried, steadying Caden as Chrissa the cat hissed in fury. Caden nearly stepped on her and lost his balance. He stumbled into Chime.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Chime asked.

"Fine," Caden replied, shaking his head. "You?" Chime's shyness suddenly struck like a thunderbolt.

"Um…" Chime's abrupt bashfulness affected Caden, and he retreated into his proverbial shell. "I'm fine," she whispered.

**Confessional**

(Chime) "Okay yeah, so there are some sweet people here, I guess, but how do I know who to open up to?" she began to mumble something under her breath to herself.

**End**

**Mari and Maddy**

"You need to search more diligently!"

"Hey Queen Bee, it would help if you came off of your pedestal and gave me a hand!" Maddy snorted, wrinkling her nose as she crawled through the mess hall, banging her head on the occasional table.

**Confessional**

(Mari) "Oh the pure brazen nerve!"

(Maddy) "It's school all over again!" she groaned and hid her face in her hands.

**End**

**Blake and Rachel**

Rachel and Blake hadn't made it off the deck due to Rachel's seasickness. Blake was laughing at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, bud," Rachel muttered as she turned, a glint in her eye…right before she tackled him to the ground and began to pummel him mercilessly.

**Confessional**

(Blake) He was fairly beat-up. "I did not lose…I…let her win. To give her a…false sense of superiority over me," he smirked and winced. "Ow."

**End**

**Rayn and Tonia**

…Nothing eventful was occurring. They were simply searching.

**Hope and Ivy**

"So…excited to be here on the show?" Ivy broke the silence. Hope smiled easily.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's a nice change from the usual. You?"

"Doing it to win a bet," Ivy grinned. "And I will win! You hear that, Roselynn? I'm gonna win!"

"Ha! Well I hope you do well," Hope laughed.

"Aw, thanks, you too!"

"Wanna ditch the scavenger hunt?" Hope jutted a thumb towards what she hoped to be the cabins. "I have cards. We could play Go Fish?"

"Sounds fun," Ivy chuckled and the girls headed off.

**Confessional**

(Hope) "Ivy's pretty nice," she smiled. "I hope I get to know her better."

(Ivy) "Hope? Yeah, she's cool. A little quirky, what with her boyaphobia and all, but I like her just fine."

**End**

**Rose and Evie**

"So hey, I like that one dress you have…"

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Evie asked eagerly.

"Um…the pretty one?" the words left Rose's mouth in question form. Evie rolled her eyes.

"The one with the roses?" she prompted. Rose's eyes flew open.

"N-no!" she blurted. Evie gave her the oddest look and she blushed. "Um, hey, have we checked the crow's nest?"

**Confessional**

(Rose) "Roses…" she shivered.

(Evie) "Hmph. Bet she didn't even like any of my dresses," she crossed her arms.

**End**

**Dean and Nikola**

"So…how'd you beam—beat that eel so quickly?" Dean blushed as he asked. "Pretty impressive," Nikola shrugged lazily.

"Meh," he replied. "Nothing, really," he didn't particularly feel like answering any questions. Dean took the hint and fell silent.

**Ricky and Kasey**

"Look, can we just…not talk?" Ricky asked gruffly. Kasey frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder, sensing his emotional distress. He whipped around and smacked her hand away, although he seemed to regret the reaction. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, storming away.

**Confessional**

(Ricky) "I have a bubble. You invade the bubble and…well…"

(Kasey) "Ricky has a lot of anger bottled up inside…" she began to braid her own hair, her eyes a million miles away.

**End**

**Leonora and Kyle**

"That's such a stupid reason to dye your hair," Kyle said after Leonora finished her story. She threw up her hands and stormed away from him.

**Leo and Emmett**

"So hey bro, that Nisa chick…" Leo began.

"Yeah?"

"Think she's into you…?" he prompted.

"What? Naw, man. She hates my guts," Emmett rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

**Confessional**

(Leo) "She so doesn't hate him."

**End**

**Melvin and Dilina**

They were walking in silence. Melvin occasionally pushed up his glasses and Dilina glanced at him shyly.

**Blade**

Blade wasn't really doing much of anything.

**Hope and Ivy**

On the way to the cabins, Ivy spotted something shiny.

"Hey Hope, look!" she pulled out the small instrument of "cooking". "We won!"

**Five Minutes Later**

Everyone was assembled on deck in their swimsuits. There was a mysterious splashing coming from the port side and Rachel was bent double over the starboard.

"Dude, why did you sign up if you get seasick?" Leo asked logically. Rachel glared at him weakly.

"Moving on…" Chris said flatly. "Your next challenge awaits in the form of dolphins!" everyone eyed him strangely.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Dolphins!" Chris repeated cheerfully. Everyone headed to the port side of the "ship" to see fourteen dolphins somehow contained in an enclosure, swimming peaceably.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" Melvin asked, pushing up his glasses.

"You're going to be pairing up, catching a wild dolphin, and racing to the finish line, somewhere in that general direction!" Chris made a vague gesture. "Ivy, Hope, since you two found Chef's peeler, you get to let Chef catch your dolphin for you before anyone else has a chance to!" he pointed to where a dolphin had been herded into a rodeo-type stall that had been somehow constructed of floating materials. "So I'd get a move on!"

"Only one for the two of us?" Ivy asked in disbelief. Chris just kept grinning. "Oh why do I bother? Come on, Hope," Ivy grabbed her teammate's hand and leapt into the water, swimming to the stall and climbing a ladder. They mounted the dolphin, Hope in the back, tightly gripping Ivy's waist. As they took off, the stall collapsed.

"Yeah…good luck without that. First team with all their sailors across the line wins! And…go!"

After pairing up again, the sailors began to fight with their dolphins, conveniently painted with team colors (navy for the Whales and pale blue for the Starfish).

**Emmett and Leo/Nisa and Nix**

"Hey!" Emmett cried as Nisa kicked him in the face. Leo and Nix just snickered.

**Blake and Rachel**

"We're _on the same team_!" Blake protested to Rachel as she shoved him off of his dolphin so she could climb on.

**Ivan and Sieore**

"Please, go ahead," Ivan paused to let Sieore on first.

"No, it's okay, you can get on," she blushed a little. He shrugged and somehow managed to scramble onto the thrashing dolphin, hauling Sieore up behind him.

**Ricky and Kasey**

"Get on," Ricky said gruffly. When Kasey tried and failed, he grabbed her and swung her on in front of him. She maintained a dignified silence.

**Mari and Maddy**

"Um, how do you maneuver this creature?" Mari asked. Maddy's jaw dropped.

"You mean you don't know!"

"…No…"

"…We are so screwed."

**Tonia and Rayn**

"Yes!" Tonia exclaimed as their dolphin began to move…

"No!" Rayn shouted as she realized they were moving away from the supposed finish line.

**Hope and Ivy**

"We did it!" Ivy cheered as the dolphin swam into an inflatable pen. There was a giant raft, so the two girls dismounted and swam over.

"Now let's hope the rest of our team can do it, too," Hope put in.

**Nikola and Dean**

"Dean," Nikola said slowly. "What did Chris say were the requirements to win?"

"The first team with all of their sailors across the line won. Why?" Dean replied, curious as to why Nikola was asking. Nikola grinned.

"Follow me."

**Caden and Chime**

"This way," Chime whispered.

"Chime, could you please speak up?" he asked politely.

"Your right," she said softly.

"A little lou—" at that moment, the dolphin whacked him with its tail.

"Eep! Caden!" Chime grabbed him and held him above water. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said woozily. "Where's the dolphin?"

"To your left," Chime replied. Caden began to swim left until he reached the dolphin, grabbing it and slinging himself atop it. Chime gaped at his uncanny sense of direction.

"Well? We don't have all day," he smiled and she joined him.

**Tonia and Rayn**

After finally turning around, the girls made it to the finish line to see one dolphin and four people. Dean and Nikola were waving cheerfully.

"What…?" Tonia asked.

"Chris didn't say we had to use dolphins. We just grabbed the boat and dropped when we got close," Nikola smirked.

**Confessional**

(Rayn) "Why didn't I think of that!"

(Nikola) "It's simple logic."

(Chris) "That kid takes all the fun out of everything."

**End**

After a few hours, everyone was hanging out on the raft, waiting on the team of Mari and Maddy from the Whales as well as Blade from the Starfish. Rachel walked unsteadily over to where Caden, Tonia, Nisa, and Nix were chatting casually.

"…and that's why I'm into fire," Tonia finished.

"Cool," Nix grinned.

"Hey," Rachel sat down. They looked at her suspiciously, even Caden. "Oh chill. I'm just here because I think we are the five strongest players on our teams," she said. They exchanged a glance, except Caden.

"You want an alliance," Nisa stated bluntly. Rachel nodded.

"I can take you to the merge."

"You've almost been voted off twice," Caden pointed out.

"True…but believe me, I can be a good teammate. I'll even let someone else call the shots!"

**Confessional**

(Rachel) "Of course I was bluffing! But I am _not_ ready to be booted this early on. I need a few people who won't vote me off…and I've got the dirt to make 'em stay," she smirked. "Records room has zero cameras…easy target much, Chris?"

**End**

"…Terms?" Caden asked tensely.

"None of us vote for each other," Rachel replied, "and we team vote."

"Alright," Tonia declared.

"I'm all in!" Nisa grinned.

"Why not?" Nix asked. Caden just gave a brief nod. Rachel smirked.

"Great! Who wants to be ringleader? Tonia?"

"Me?"

"Sure!"

"Um…"

**Confessional**

(Tonia) "Making an alliance was risky enough. Leading one? No thanks!"

**End**

"I'll pass," she said uneasily.

"How about you, Rachel?" Caden asked. Rachel blinked.

"Doesn't someone else want to lead?" everyone shook their heads. "Okay…guess I'm it!"

**Confessional**

(Rachel) "All according to plan…"

(Nisa) "Do I trust her? Not with a penny. But an alliance might help me make it to the merge, at least…I should be taking every opportunity possible."

**End**

Blake looked over and narrowed his eyes before approaching Ivan and Sieore.

"What's up?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Blake smiled. "Can't I just get to know my teammates?"

"Alliance?" Sieore guessed.

"Bingo. Rachel's already formed one," he gestured to Rachel, Caden, Nix, Tonia, and Nisa.

"So?" Sieore asked.

"Don't you want to win?" Blake asked. They nodded. "Then who's in?" they exchanged a glance and slowly nodded in unison. Blake grinned. "Go team then, eh? We'll work on Maddy as soon as she's back."

"Here they come now!" Sieore exclaimed, leaping up as a dolphin approached.

"Please be Blade…please be Blade…" Ivy begged the sky. The dolphin drew near and eventually crossed the finish line…

"And the Sinking Whales emerge victorious!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone boarded the ship and sailed back to the starting line to find that Blade hadn't even moved.

**Back Onboard**

"Dean, Nikola!" Emmett hissed. The boys looked over. "I noticed a couple of the Whales making alliances. Whad'ya say?" they exchanged a glance.

"Sure!" Dean said easily.

"Why not?" Nikola agreed.

"Cool. I know exactly who to boot tonight…"

**Confessional**

(Dean) "An alliance al-already? Awesome!"

**End**

"Hey Ivy, wait up!" Hope called.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" she paused as the other girl sprinted across the deck of the ship. "What's up?"

"Just felt like talking."

"That's cool. So…about what?"

"Think we'll make it to the merge?"

"We made it here. Anything's possible," Ivy smiled and clasped Hope's shoulder.

As they walked, they strode past Dilina, Kasey, and Melvin.

"Aw come on, Kasey!" Dilina whimpered. "Please?"

"Please what?" Ricky asked gruffly, appearing.

"We're just asking after her opinion on her teammates."

"I don't judge," Kasey repeated.

**Confessional**

(Kasey) "It's true. I refuse to judge, stereotype, any of that."

**End**

The teams were assembled and awaiting the verdict.

"Well. Can't say this one shocks me. With no votes against them: Ivy, Hope, Leo, Dilina, Dean, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Leonora, Kyle, Melvin, and Kasey!" Chris threw out his narcissistic awards. Blade sat there while Evie and Emmett exchanged a glance.

"One vote for Evie…" Chris threw her a bottle. "One vote for Emmett…" he threw him the final bottle. "And dude, Blade. Fourteen votes. That's harsh."

"But…there are only fifteen of us," Melvin pointed out. Chris counted them.

"Chef?" Chef went back to review the tapes.

**Confessional**

(Ivy) "Blade sucks. That was harsh, I'm sorry, but he just doesn't pull his weight around here!" she Xed out his name on his sand dollar.

(Hope) "Blade needs to go," she crossed out his name.

(Leo) "Blade, dude, you can't just sit around and do nothing expecting to stick around."

(Dilina) "Blade should leave…"

(Dean) "B-Blade has to go."

(Nikola) "Blade will leave, the sooner the better. He's a heavy burden to labor under."

(Rose) "I almost feel bad for Blade…but not bad enough to keep him around."

(Ricky) "Blade," he growled.

(Leonora) "Blade needs to get off of this ship."

(Kyle) "Blade's pathetic."

(Melvin) "Blade is a hindrance."

(Kasey) "Blade will be voted off eventually due to prejudice…the least I can do is vote him off soon enough that he won't be struck with the brunt of it."

(Evie) "Blade needs to get off of this ship and away from my dresses!"

(Emmett) "Blade, dude, you're ruining this for everyone. Sorry, man."

(Blade) "Evie ruined my plans in the cooking challenge," he crossed out her name.

(Nisa) She snuck in and crossed out Emmett's name. "Nisa! Chef's coming!" Rachel hissed from outside. Nisa hurried out.

**End**

"It was Nisa," Chef announced.

"…Nice," Nix commented.

"Anyhow, Plank of Shame, Blade," Chris said. Blade shrugged and headed to the plank, falling off as the boat hit some rough waters. "Will the Whales continue to win? Will Rachel and Nisa get any more psycho? Will the new alliances stir up drama? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Bon Voyage!"

* * *

**IN SUMMARY**

**Teams: Floating Starfish- Dean, Ivy, Nikola, Rose, Ricky, Dilina, Devon, Evie, Leo, Leonora, Kyle, Hope, Emmett, Kasey, and Melvin**

**Sinking Whales- Rachel, Caden, Nisa, Rayn, Chime, Blake, Marissa, Ivan, Tonia, Nix, Maddy, and Sieore**

**Winners: Sinking Whales**

**Losers: Floating Starfish**

**Eliminated: Blade**

**Reward: None**


End file.
